<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>黄昏 by reengiovanna0416</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222015">黄昏</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416'>reengiovanna0416</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ultraman Gaia, ウルトラシリーズ | Ultra Series</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 12:41:41</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,557</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25222015</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/reengiovanna0416/pseuds/reengiovanna0416</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>在20集之后的妄想故事</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Kajio Katsumi/Takayama Gamu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>黄昏</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>第一次写奥的同人，真的很喜欢梶尾队长</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>梶尾克美搞不懂高山我梦这个人。</p><p>小科学家虽然脑子比自己好使，另一方面又极其单纯，用点甜食就能拐跑，跟他说什么就会信什么，看起来就像个小朋友一样——</p><p>不，他确实也是个小朋友……但又不是。作为炼金之星的天才少年，高山我梦一天中有超过80%的时间都在飞速转动自己的大脑，他跟每个人都能合得来，但梶尾觉得，男孩的身上有某种笼罩在他身边的违和感，像一层薄纱一样若有若无，时不时会突然出现，但当人想去探究的时候，这片薄纱又轻得难以握在指间。</p><p>这个某一天突然出现在天空基地的人身上有某种跟他们不一样的东西，这个东西不是“头脑异于常人”这么简单的，而是更加缥缈的东西。梶尾说不上来，他把自己总忍不住放在小科学家身上的视线归结于飞行员的直觉。</p><p>梶尾跟着闪电队的队员们一同走进餐厅时，立刻就看见了我梦坐在餐桌旁紧皱着眉头的样子，仍带着稚气的脸庞看起来阴沉了许多。梶尾忍不住去敲了两下对方的脑袋，然后瞧着小家伙抱头拉长音委屈地叫着“梶尾队长——”又觉得好笑，伸手揉了揉我梦的头发。</p><p>“想什么呢？”他问。尽管他知道对方在想的问题自己多半也搞不懂。</p><p>我梦微微一愣，便顺手拽住小队长的衣袖诉说了起来，小家伙像倒豆子似的把自己的思考统统倒了出来，大河源和北田半张着嘴看看我梦又看看坐下来耐心听的自家队长，知趣地坐到了旁边。</p><p>这样的场景也不是第一次发生了，在天空基地的午休时间，梶尾和我梦总是坐在一起的。想到这里梶尾也觉得很奇怪，他自知不是擅长交际的人，我梦来之前除了一起出生入死的闪电队队员，也就猎鹰队的队长偶尔会跟自己谈谈训练方针，乌鸦队的女孩子更是从来跟他们对不上眼。但跟我梦坐在一起，他总是不自主地会放松下来。</p><p>听我梦叽里呱啦地开着他天马行空的思维列车很有意思，小家伙个头不大，脑子里却总是装着“地球存亡”、“物种延续、”“人与自然”之类的深奥议题，梶尾很多时候并跟不上他有时突然从拯救世界跳到新开的甜品店芭菲很好吃的跳跃性思维，但他从未觉得跟对方的谈话是无趣的。</p><p>只是有的时候，梶尾真的很讨厌这家伙的擅自乱来，明明是个技术分析员，却总是很巧合地出现在战斗现场，被卷进灾难中去。</p><p>比如现在。</p><p>因为盖切克被打败后，我梦却迟迟没有归来，石室指挥官便要求闪电队去战场附近搜索小科学家的身影。梶尾疑惑地问指挥官为何出门调查的我梦会跑到现场去，指挥官只是摆摆手让他立刻出发。</p><p>问题是“附近”这个范围太含糊了，梶尾反复在空中兜着圈子，最后还是把飞机停在平地上亲自下来搜索。夕阳已经彻底落下去了，他一边喊着我梦的名字，一边跑动着，等到天空也完全黑了下去，他靠着墙坐下休息。</p><p>我梦确实是一个单纯的人，但他知道，我梦身上还有自己没解开的秘密。烦躁的不安感在他的心里徘徊着，小队长不太明白这股情绪从何而来，他把此归结为“小鬼太不听话无视纪律”造成的烦闷。</p><p>过了好一会儿，他的通讯响了起来。梶尾摁下按钮，不易察觉地叹了口气：“怎么了？”</p><p>“找到我梦了。”北田的声音传来，“我把坐标发过来。”</p><p>“我立刻就到。”</p><p>几乎毫无犹豫地，梶尾连贯地关掉通讯跳起身，他完全忘记自己刚刚还在心里骂着这个乱来的家伙，满心只剩下了焦急。</p><p> </p><p>找到高山我梦的时候，XIG的分析员趴倒在天桥上，整个人失去了意识。</p><p>梶尾在看到那个身影的一瞬间三步并作两步上去从北田手里抢过了人，路灯描绘着我梦紧闭的双眼和苍白的脸色，他握紧男孩的双肩下意识地摇晃着，反复呼叫的声线里掺杂着些许颤抖：“我梦，喂……我梦！”</p><p>无意识的男孩任他动作，头无力地随着脖颈垂下，梶尾睁大了眼睛，他小心翼翼摸上我梦的脉搏，在感觉到心脏还在正常地跳动时松了口气。梶尾跟北田交换了一个眼神，借着部下的手电解开外套，检查起我梦身上有没有伤口。好在除了几处瘀伤以外，并没有特别明显的外伤。</p><p>“我带他回去。”</p><p>梶尾蹲下身，让北田把我梦放到自己的背上。小科学家微凉的体温透过布料传到背上，梶尾不禁加快了脚步。</p><p>为什么我梦会在这里昏迷？我梦身上发生了什么？他跟刚才的怪兽之间有什么样的联系？</p><p>——这个男孩在一个人背负什么？</p><p>他咬紧牙，暗自发誓等我梦醒来一定要问个清楚。我梦挂在他身上软软的，微弱的气息喷在耳边令人担忧。梶尾把他放在后座上，弯下腰替熟睡的人系好了安全带。</p><p>“战场不是你该来的地方，我梦。”</p><p>他轻声说着，启动了Fighter飞向夜空。</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>